Nine Months Part 2
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: "Harry, I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Harry looked at his wife as a smile grew on his face. "Really?" He asked. n"Really." Ginny said, with a smile. Second Part of one of the first fanfictions I ever wrote. please R&R :


A sharp cry from 1-year old James woke Ginny Potter up. She looked towards her husband. Still sleeping.

"Oh well." She murmured. Ginny got up from bed and went towards her son's room. "Hey, baby." Ginny said softly as she picked him up.

James instantly stopped crying. Instead, he played with his mother's flaming red hair.

"Boo…boo!" James shrieked.

Ginny laughed. "Are you hungry?" she asked her son as if he could answer. Harry came in the room.

"Hey, Ginny." He said as he took James. The 1-year old laughed with glee as he played with his father's glasses. Harry laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny said. "It's probably my parents." Ginny left the room. Harry followed, taking James to the kitchen.

"Mum, dad, how are you?" Ginny asked her parents as she opened the door.

"Fine, how are you?" Molly asked, as she and Arthur came in.

"Wonderful." Harry said, as put his son in a highchair. Molly and Arthur followed Ginny into the kitchen. Ginny gave her son some cheerios, and conjured up some breakfast for everyone else.

"Mmmm…" James said as he stuffed his face with cereal.

"Looks like we have another Ron." Molly said, laughing at her grandson.

"James, chew your food." Ginny said, with a small grin. They ate their breakfast. Afterwards, Molly went into the living space to play with her grandson. Arthur had to go to the ministry, so he left.

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you." Ginny said, as she cleaned up their kitchen. She sat down next to Harry at the table.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Harry looked at his wife as a smile grew on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Ginny said, with a smile.

"Do your mum and dad know?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I sent them a owl last night when I found out." Ginny said. "I would have told you, but you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

Molly went home after lunch. After she left, Harry and Ginny received an owl from Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny,

How are you? Ron and I are great.

In fact, Rose was born just 2 days ago. Come visit.

Hermione

"Harry, Rose was born!" Ginny said, excitedly.

"Really?" Harry asked, for the 2nd time that day.

"Well, that's what the letter said." Ginny said, as she picked James up. "James, how on earth did you get so dirty?" She asked her son as if he could answer. Ginny cleaned him up.

"Well, do you want to visit them?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked, as she set her son in hi highchair.

"Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh, right. Sure, we can visit." Ginny said. After Ginny finished cleaning off the mess on her son's face, they left.

"Harry, Ginny, James!" Hermione said as she opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got your owl." Ginny said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Hermione said. Harry, Ginny and James came in the house.

"Boo!" James shrieked excitedly as his aunt took him in her arms. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat down on the couch nearest the door. Hermione put James down on the floor so he could run around.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Tired." Hermione said with a small yawn. "Rose hardly sleeps." A small cry arose. "That must be Rose." Hermione said, getting up. "I will be right back." Hermione left the room. She came back in a few minutes later.

"Oh, she is so beautiful." Ginny said. "She looks just like you."

"Thank you." Hermione said. "Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Sure." Ginny said as Rose was handed to her. "Oh, look at her!" Ginny said, crooning. Rose yawned. Ginny and Hermione said "Aww" like they were laughing.

"She is so precious." Ginny said.

"She is." Harry said, agreeing with his wife.

They stayed for a little longer. James kept prodding his cousin with his finger, even if his mum kept telling him to stop. Eventually, Ginny told Ron and Hermione the good news.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry and I have some great news." Ginny said, excitedly.

"Well, what is it, then?" Ron asked, smiling.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said, with another smile on her face. For some reason, Ron's smile had dropped.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said. Ron's smile reappeared.

"That is wonderful news." Hermione said. She went over to hug Ginny. Ginny returned the hug.

"When did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"Just last night." Ginny said. "I sent mum and dad a owl as soon as I found out, and told Harry this morning." Ginny included, answering Ron's question before he could even ask.

"How the heck did you know I was going to ask you that?" Ron asked.

"Looking at your face. You are so predictable." Ginny said, with a laugh.

"Boo! Boo!" James shrieked. Hermione looked over at Rose, worried that she would wake up. Luckily, Rose just squirmed a little, and then went still again, sighing with content.

"James, be quiet!" Ginny softly yelled, so she sounded a bit horse. James instantly became quiet.

It was like that for the next 2 hours. Harry, Ginny, Rona and Hermione talked and just hung out, James was playing with some toys he had brought, and Rose would constantly sleep, wake up, and then go back to sleep.

Harry eventually had to go to work, so he, Ginny and James left.

*********************************************

3 months had passed since Ginny first told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she was pregnant. It was winter, and Christmas was getting near. They had got the Christmas tree, hung the stockings, and hung the lights.

On Christmas morning, James had somehow gotten out of his crib, and onto his parent's bed.

"Boo…Boo!" James shrieked. Harry and Ginny instantly woke up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sleepily. She looked over at her son, who was now just sitting there as if nothing happened.

"What day is it?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I think it's Christmas morning." Harry answered. James bounced up and down excitedly. The family went downstairs and opened their presents. A few hours later, Ron, Hermione and Rose came over, followed by Molly, Arthur, and George.

"Happy Christmas!" They al said, as they came in the house. Ginny welcomed them in return.

"Happy Christmas to you to, guys." She said. Ginny lead everyone to the kitchen, and made Christmas lunch/dinner. Afterwards, they opened presents, and just had fun. When everyone left, Harry and Ginny cleaned up their house, put James to bed, and went to bed as well.

A few days later, Ginny and Hermione went out for some lunch, and had left James and Rose with Harry.

"Hermione, where are going?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"To this muggle café I used to go to when I was little." Hermione said.

"What exactly is a café?" Ginny asked, sounding a little confused. Hermione and Ginny crossed the street, and went forward.

"It's a place muggles can get coffee and food, so in a way, there kind of like the leaky cauldron, only without the inn, and the feel of a pub." Hermione answered. "Oh, here we are." Ginny followed Hermione inside. They bought some food and coffee, and sat down.

"So, how are you?" Ginny asked.

"Tired." Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Good. James was so excited that his little cousin was coming over." Ginny said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should have seen him this morning. He was so cute!" Ginny said.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, sounding curious.

"He kept asking "Mummy, where's Rose? " and "When is Rosie getting here?" He is so cute and funny, just like his dad." Ginny said. Ginny and Hermione finished eating, and left.

"Where are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"We are going shopping." Hermione said.

"Where?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"A mall." Hermione said.

"What is a mall?" Ginny asked, sounding more confused.

"It's a place muggles shop, mainly for cloths." Hermione said. "Here we are." Ginny and Hermione went in the store. They left the mall with about 5 bags of cloths each. They returned to Ginny's house.

"What in the world did you two do?" Harry asked.

"We had some lunch and went shopping." Ginny said as she hugged and kissed her husband. "What did you guys do?"

"James and Rose slept the whole time." Harry said. Rose made a soft sigh from the bassinet next to Harry. Hermione picked up her daughter, said good-bye, and left. It was getting late, and Ginny went to bed.

6 months had now passed since Ginny found out she was pregnant. A few weeks into March, Ginny had a mediwitch appointment.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked the ultrasound tech.

"It looks like you and Harry are going to have another boy," The tech said.

They finished up the appointment and went back home.

"You guys are home early," Hermione said. James came into sight, behind Hermione.

"Mummy! Da-da!" James squealed with delight.

"Thanks for watching him, Hermione," Ginny said.

"No problem, he was a little angel," Hermione said. She said good-bye, and left.

The next morning, Teddy came over. He was about 7or 8 years old at the time. When he arrived, he had gotten out 2 toy broomsticks.

"Do you want to play with a toy broomstick?" Teddy asked James. James nodded. Teddy had helped James onto the toy broomstick, and helped James get started. Teddy got on his own, and joined James.

When Andromeda came to pick up her grandson, both he and James were sleeping on the couch of the Potter's living room. She gently picked up her sleeping grandson.

"Thanks for watching him," Andromeda said. And with that, she left. Harry took his son and put him in his crib.

"Good night, James," Harry said, giving his son a little peck on the check. Afterwards, he joined his wife in their bed, and went to sleep.

Finally, Ginny is now nearing her due date. It has been 9 months since the day she found out. Ginny had packed her bags, and was ready to go. Everyone was so excited. Harry and Ginny had decided on a name (Albus Severus Potter), Molly and Arthur came over everyday (just incase Ginny goes in to labor), and Albus' room had been set up.

One afternoon, while everyone was eating, Ginny grabbed her abdomen and let out a small cry of pain. Harry automatically knew what was happening. He went upstairs to he and Ginny's room to grab her bag. When he returned, Molly was helping her daughter to the door through another contraction. Harry had taken his wife and side-along apparated to the birthing center. When they arrived, a mediwitch helped them to the room. Harry helped Ginny into a nightgown and dressing robe. He also helped her into the bed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub Ginny's back.

When the mediwitch returned, she checked on Ginny.

"You are about 3 centimeters dilated, Mrs. Potter." The mediwitch said. Afternoon turned into evening. Ginny progressed 2 centimeters in the 5 hours they were there. Unlike James, This baby seemed to be patient. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ginny was fully dilated and ready to begin pushing.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry urged his wife. "Push!"

"I am pushing!" Ginny said, angrily. "What do you think I am doing?"

Harry remained quiet as to not upset Ginny.

And then, there he was. At exactly 12:35 a.m., Albus Severus Potter was born. The mediwitch put a clamp on the cord and waved her wand across it. The cord instantly split in 2. She cleaned Albus, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to Ginny. The mediwitch then brought out a bassinet and set it by Ginny's bed. Ginny placed her newly born son in the bassinet, and went to sleep. Harry made a bed out of a nearby couch, and went to bed as well. All was well for the moment.

The End


End file.
